A Change in Mind and Body
by serenity3098
Summary: Ed and Kiana are partners and always chasing the milatary's top wanted criminals.What happens when the chase the Soul Switcher Alchemist and get their souls switched into their partner's body?Will they gain new respect?How will they go to the bathroom?


Note: I added a girl named Kiana and Alphonse is still in armour and Edward still has metal limbs, or you can say auto-mail.

The sky was covered with grey clouds, rain pouring heavily down, and lightning flashing.

Edward's POV

"Stop right there!" I shouted. We were chasing one of the military's most wanted; The Soul Switcher Alchemist. I panted and kept on running, then I heard some splashes from behind me and saw Kiana catching up to me.

" Oi! Kiana! Wait for us!" Kiana didn't care to look behind her, but just kept on running. We reached a dead end, with the Soul Switcher Alchemist in front of us, but his back was facing us.

"Seems like you have no where to run to, Mr. Soul Switcher Alchemist." Kiana said those words with her sly smile on her face, and arms crossed on her chest. The Soul Switcher turned around, then grinned. He clapped his hands together, placed them on the ground, then a blue glowing circle surrounded Kiana and I. We looked at the circle, turning around. But then the circle disappeared.

"Ha! That all you got?" I said. The Soul Switcher reached into his jacket, took out something. A light bomb! He threw down onto the ground, then blinding light appeared. We covered our eyes with our jacket, but when we looked up after the lights were gone, he disappeared!

"Damn! We were so close!"

"Nii-san, what happened?"

"We lost the guy."

"Man..."

Author's point of view

"Let's go home before we catch a cold."

"Sure..."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"I don't know Kiana. Do you know Al?"

"Uh, um... Let's see... it's uh... 7:45."

"Oh, 7:45..."

This is the part where everyone shouts."WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

"We were suppose to be home at 7:00!"

"MUSTANG WAS SUPPOSE TO CALL TO CHECK IF WE CAUGHT HIM!! IF WE DON"T PICK UP FOR 4 TIMES, THEN HE'S BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!!"

"THAT"S BREAKING AND ENTERING!!"

"AND WE"RE GOING TO LOOSE 10000!!"

"AND WE"RE GOING TO LOOSE 10000, WAIT... WHAT!! We're going to loose 10000!? Why?!"

"I made a bet with him."

"OOOOhhhhhh... wait, what!? Why did you make a bet with him?!"

"yeah yeah... whatever."

"That's it, if we don't think of something, blame-"

"BLAME THE SOUL SWITCHER ALCHEMIST!!"

"BLAME THE WEATHER FOR SLOWING US DOWN!!"

"BLAME THE TIME!!"

"BLAME OUR BAD LUCK!!"

"BLAME THE STUPID PERSON'S IDEA TO CHASE THAT GUY!!"

"DON"T BLAME IT ON ME, Kiana!!"

"I'M NOT BLAMING YOU!! I'M BLAMING YOUR IDEA,EDWARD!"

Meanwhile, Alphonse and were standing in front of them, watching them shouting and arguing with each other, which means that everything that 'blames' is Kiana and I.

"Whoa, those two are really fast thinking blamers."

Alphonse sweat dropped at the sight. Kiana and

Back to Blaming.

"I'M NOT BLAMING YOU!"

"FINE! BLAME ME!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT BLAMING YOU SHRIMP!!"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU A SHRIMP, THEN STOP SAYING I'M BLAMING YOU, SHORTY!"

"I'M NOT A SHORTY OR A SHRIMP!! YOU'RE THE SAME HEIGHT AS ME!!"

" I'M 1 CM TALLER THAN YOU!! AND I'M NOT BLAMING YOU!!"

Back to Alphonse

"I think I should break those two up now..." Al went up behind Edward and locked his arms. But he forgot about Kiana.

"Hey, Hey!! Edward! Stop!"

"I TOLD, I'M NOT A SHRIMP OR A SHORTY, OR A PIPSQUEAK, OR AN ANT, OR A MIDGET!!"

"Kiana, calm down!"

"I AM NOT BLAMING YOU MIDGET PIPSQUEAK!!"

' I can't keep brother locked, and Kiana free, so I'll have to go lock Kiana.

" 1 , 2 , 3, SWITCH!"

Alphonse switched and he tried to stop the two from killing each other.

"Can we just go home now?"

"Fine."

Wait for it, wait , wait...

"#!!" Edward and Kiana ran like lightning and zoomed all the way to the hotel they were currently living in.

* * *

Alphonse ran to catch up with the two and they finally got to the hotel.

" Ed! Find some really heavy stuff!!" shouted Kiana

"Yes Ma'am! I mean, are you kidding? You want me to break my back?"

" And some rope!!"

Edward groaned, rolled his eyes and went to find some rope, and some things that were really heavy. Then he came slumping back. Edward brought back a bag of flour, some boxes, some really reall thick books, I mean, really really really thick books, and some other random stuff. Edward then threw the stuff onto the ground with a '_bang!'_ and a '_crash'!_'

Kiana then spread the rope that Edward brought onto the floor, then she placed everything on it and tied it together.

"Ed! Open Al's chest plate and put that big ball of random stuff in there!'

"You know Kiana, I really think that you want me to break back."

"Just do it! If you don't, I will break your back with my own two hands!"

"Eep." He did as he was told and he brought the big chunk of random things into Al's suit of armor. Then there was a knock on the door.

"AAHH!" Kiana and Edward screamed. Edward hurried up and put Al's chest plate back on, and once Edward was done, Kiana went to get the door. She opened it and saw Mustang in his black coat.

"A-Ah! Mustang! H-how nice to see you!"

"I came here to pick up the Soul Switcher Alchemist, Kiana."

"Ah! Th- the Soul Switcher Alchemist! Hehe... Of course!"

"You do have him, don't you?"

"Hahaha!! Of course we have the dumy- I mean the soul switcher alchemist! Why wouldn't we?"

"Good, now let me get him."

"Ah! N-no!" Kiana went infront of Roy and blocked him. His eyebrows rose.

"I- I mean, look at the time! It's 10:00! I'm sure you don't want to carry such a heavy thing, I mean person after so much work you have done! Come back in 2-3 weeks and we'll give him to you!"

"2-3 weeks?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you don't want to break your back carrying him back and forth! Unlike Edward who likes to break his back alot, you need to stay healthy and strong!" Mustang just stared at her. Kiana sweat dropped.

"Wait here." Kiana went back into the room, and she opened the door wide open for Mustang to see Ed and Al. Ed was nervous and sweat dropping, while Alphonse was slowly walking towards Roy.

"See? You hear how heavy that Soul switcher alchemist is? I'm sure you're gonna need your rest and strength, so why don't you take a vacation?"

"Well... I suppose you're right... But I'm not taking a vacation yet. I'll stick to the 2-3 weeks."

"Good! Now you came, did what you needed to do, and now it's 10:00 pm, so bye bye!" Kiana smiled a nervous smile and slammed the door shut again. Roy Mustang shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Wait, it's not 10:00. It's 8:00. Oh well. I guess I'll have more time then." Roy walked off.

Behind the door, Kiana slid down and sat down, and Edward slumped, and Al did a bit too. Altogether, they gave a big sigh. Kiana was first to get up.

"Today was a rough day. i'm going to sleep." Kiana walked to her room and shut the door closed.

"Eh. Me too." said Edward as he went into his room, and Kiana into hers.

"I wonder what's up with those two. Usually they stay up really late. Usually fighting, beating each other up, watching t.v and stuff like that. But just now, they were so quiet, calm, relaxed and.. and.. sleepy." said Alphonse.

"Wait a minute! Kiana! We're still not done what we started earlier! Come out here!" shouted Edward as he shot out of bed when he just lied down.

"Oh! For real!" shouted Kiana back as she also shot out of her bed.

"Actually, nevermind... they're still hot headed and immature." sighed Al. Edward closed the door behind him, and Al heard crashes, shouting and punches being punched and kicks being kicked, and transmutation light, and all that stuff. Let's just say that......it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight.


End file.
